The PowerPuff Kids meet Scooby Doo
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs meet some mystery solvers and soon find out that there is a zombie haunting an old house. The questions are whose house is it? Why is the zombie trying to scare them away? Read to find out.


**Hi everyone. Here is the next story. Today the PowerPuffs meet characters from Scooby Doo. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Scooby Doo

The PowerPuffs were looking at the newspaper this afternoon.

"I heard there are mystery solvers in town," Burnner said.

"I wanna go meet them," said Binky.

"Well let's go and meet them," Booster suggested.

The girls and the boys flew down town, they saw a green and blue van with orange writing that said.

"The Scooby Doo Detective Agency." "This must be they Mystery solvers van," said Blossom.

"Hi there kids," a male's voice said.

The girls and the boys turned around they saw four teenagers and a great Dane who had a collar that said S.D. One teenager was a boy with short blonde hair, brown eyes, blue pants, a white sweater, and a red hanger chife around his neck, and brown shoes, the other was girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in purple, the other was another boy with brown shaggy ear length hair, brown eyes, brown pants, a green shirt, and black shoes, the last teen was another girl with short ear length dark brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, an orange sweater, a red skirt, and red Mary Jane shoes.

"Who are you guys?" Baxter asked.

"We're the Scooby Doo Detective Agency I'm Fred Jones," said the blond boy.

"I'm Daphine," said the red haired girl.

"I'm Normill but call me Shaggy," said the brunette boy.

"I'm Velma," said the brunette girl.

"RIam Scooby Doo," the Great Dane said.

"Did the dog just talk?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes but he's cute," said Boomy.

"Hi there big doggie," said Bubbles.

"Rhi," said Scooby.

"Who are you kids?" Fred asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Beauster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Beauty.

"We're superheroes," Buster added.

"We have super powers," Banners replied.

"We protect this city from evil villains and monsters," said Bam-bam.

"And we live here of course," said Bamby.

"Not only are we Mystery solvers we're also ghost catchers," Daphne replied.

"Can we solve mysteries and catch ghosts with you?" Blaster asked.

"Sure there should be enough room in the van," said Velma.

"Yay I can't wait to go!" Bliss said happily. Everyone got in the van.

"I would like to see a real ghost," said Benster.

"Yeah it'll be so cool and creepy," said Bloomy.

"Like you tough Puffs must really like scary stuff," Shaggy commented.

"They do, we sweet Puffs don't," said Bridger.

"You guys are afraid of ghost right?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah they're like so spooky," Shaggy said shaking.

"Ryeah rspooky," Scooby added.

"Benny and I agree," said Beatie.

"We don't like spooky stuff," said Benny.

"Oh I forgot to ask what your names are?" Fred asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie,

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"They all start with the same letter? All 22 five year old kids?" Daphne inquired.

"All have B names that's interesting," Velma commented.

"Very interesting right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Ryeah Rhee hee hee hee hee," Scooby giggled.

"Fred do you know where we are?" Burnner asked.

"No I can't see it's all foggy," said Fred.

The van ran out of gas, the fog went away; in front of them was a big house.

"It looks deserted," said Binky.

"Let's see if anyone lives there," Daphne suggested.

Everyone got out of the van.

* * *

"We'll knock first," Booster said.

Blossom knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Okay let's go in," Blossom replied.

Everyone went in, it looked like the house was old inside like it was outside, there were spiderwebs, broken pictures, and old floors.

"This place sure is creepy," Shaggy commented.

"Ryeah rcreepy," Scooby agreed.

Suddenly a hand touched Baxter's shoulder, he turned around; there was a tall man with short black hair with a full beard, brown eyes, and dressed in black, the other person was another man with glasses, short brown hair with a brown mustache, and a grey outfit.

"What are you kids doing in here?" the man with the beard asked.

"Just checking this place out sir," said Baxter.

"Who are you guys?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm Alfred Johnson," the man with the beard said.

"I'm Charlie Johnson his brother," the man with the mustache said.

"Why does this place look so deserted sirs?" Boomy asked.

"We believe that this house is haunted by the explorer named Robert Torshin," Alfred replied.

"Haunted yikes," Bubbles said in a scared voice.

"How can you tell if this place is haunted?" Velma asked.

"A few days ago Alfred and I checked this place out we kept hearing voices and we saw the zombie," Charlie explained.

"The zombie of the explorer you're talking about?" Daphne guessed.

"That's right so beware and don't get caught by the zombie," Alfred warned.

The brothers left the house.

"Maybe they're right about this house," said Beauster.

"What if there really is a zombie?" Beauty asked.

"There is no such thing," said Buster.

"I'm with Buster on this one," said Banners.

"No zombie is gonna scare us away," said Fred.

The gang started to search the house and notice an attic, they went up to check it out.

"Ahh what's that?!" Bamby asked all scared.

Everyone looked to see what Bamby was screaming at, it was a man with grey hair, black eyes, and a brown outfit.

"It's the zombie of Robert Torshin! Run!" Blaster yelled.

The gang ran out of the attic, but the zombie followed them, the gang hid in a room, the zombie went in to see if they were in there, he looked around but he gave up and left. "He's gone it's safe now," Bliss replied. Everyone got out of their hiding places. The PowerPuffs have solved mysteries before but never like this. Now with some mystery solvers it would be interesting to solve this kind of mystery. Most of the mysteries they had were solved very easily, because they know which evidence they had. This was gonna be a very interesting day for them, they can tell.

* * *

"Looks like we've got ourselves a mystery to solve," Benster said.

"You're right Benster this zombie wants us to get out of this house," Fred agreed.

"Then let's go," Shaggy suggested.

"Ryeah," Scooby agreed.

"No we're not going anywhere," said Bloomy.

"How come?" Bridger asked.

"We're not letting a zombie scare us away and we're not letting him get away with it," Fred explained.

"We see what you mean," said Bridget.

"We'll split up, you tough Puffs kids come with me, you smart kids go with Daphne and Velma, and you kids go with Shaggy and Scooby," Fred suggested.

After the gang split up the zombie appeared again. Fred and the tough Puffs looked in the basement, the found old pictures.

"Hey check this out," Burnner pointed out.

"It's a picture of two boys," said Binky.

"It says their names are Alfred and Charlie Johnson," said Baxter.

"Those we're the guys we saw earlier this must be their house when they were little," Buttercup reminded.

"Then this place might not be haunted," said Buster.

"But why would old pictures be doing in an old house?" Banners asked.

"I don't know," Benster said.

"But we'll find out," Bloomy replied.

"When we solve this mystery," said Fred.

Daphne, Velma, and the smart puffs were looking in a room they found a book on one of the beds.

"Hey guys come here it's an old explorer book," said Booster.

"And look who it belongs to," said Blossom.

"Charlie Johnson, that's the guy we met today," Beauster replied.

"This must be the house he and his brother lived in they were younger," said Beauty.

"He probably wanted to be an explorer when he was young," Blaster said.

"This place might not be haunted," said Bliss.

"We'll find out," Daphne replied.

"Soon enough," said Velma.

Shaggy, Scooby, and the sweet Puffs went in the attic again, the other thing they found were plastic baseball bats.

"Hey look it's an old baseball bat and it belongs to Charlie Johnson," said Boomy.

"Charlie Johnson is one of the guys we saw," Bubbles remembered.

"He and his brother probably owned this house when they were kids," Bam-bam replied.

"I have a feeling this place isn't haunted," said Bamby.

Then they all heard a big moan, it was the zombie.

"It's the zombie!" Bridger called out.

"Like Run!" Shaggy yelled.

They all ran, the zombie ran after them, they saw a door and opened it, the zombie the same door, they then had a door chase, Shaggy, Scooby, and the sweet Puffs finally got away from the zombie.

"We lost him," Bridget replied.

"Let's go find the others and tell them what we found," Shaggy suggested.

"Ryeah, rwait rwhere's RBeatie and RBenny?" Scooby asked.

"They're gone! That zombie must of kidnapped them!" the sweet Puffs all gasped.

* * *

The gang found each other.

"So I guess we each found a clue," Fred replied.

"But first we need to find Beatie and Benny," Burnner suggested.

"Then catch that zombie," said Binky.

"And solve this mystery," said Booster.

"Here comes the zombie!" Blossom pointed out.

Everyone saw the zombie, they screamed and ran, the Zombie ran after them they had a door chase and started running everywhere, eventually they jumped out of the window, the PowerPuffs carried the mystery solvers to a tool shed.

"It's a tool shed," Daphne pointed out.

"Let's see what's in there," Velma replied.

Shaggy grabbed the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Like it's locked," Shaggy said.

"Stand back I'll use laser eye beams," Baxter suggested.

Baxter used his laser eye beams the door knob melted.

"Time to knock it down," said Buttercup.

Buttercup kicked the door opened, inside the tool shed was Beatie and Benny tied up and gagged.

"Beatie and Benny!" Boomy said in shock.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked them.

Scooby untied Beatie and Benny with his teeth.

"We're okay," Beatie said.

"Well good thing we found you," said Shaggy.

"I've got a plan to capture that zombie," Fred replied.

"Really? Show us," Beauster suggested.

In the living room Fred explained his trap to catch the zombie.

"When the zombie gets in here he will trip over those books, land on the big x, and we'll put a net on him, now we need bait," Fred explained.

"Scooby, Beatie, and Benny will do it," said Beauty.

The zombie was walking around until he heard singing.

"For he's ugly bad fellow that nobody can deny," Scooby, Beatie, and Benny sang.

The zombie ran after them.

"Here they come get ready," Buster whispered.

Scooby, Beatie, and Benny came in the living room.

"Jump guys," Banners said.

Scooby, Beatie, and Benny jumped over the trap, the zombie tripped over and on the books, fell on the X, and Daphine put a net over him.

"Yay we got him!" Bam-bam cheered

"Yeah, now let's see who he is," said Bamby.

"It should Charlie Johnson," Velma stated.

Blaster pulled off the mask, but it wasn't Charlie it was his brother... "Alfred Johnson?" the PowerPuffs and the mystery solvers all said in unison.

They were so sure it was Charles Johnson because of the clues they found, but it turned out to his brother Alfred Johnson instead. He had framed his own brother, the question is why?

* * *

The police officer and Charlie came to the house.

"Why would my own brother frame me?" Charlie asked.

"Because he was jealous of you for getting most things he wanted but didn't get them," Blaster explained.

"It's true little bro," Alfred said to his brother in defeat.

"He caught Beatie and Benny because he knew that they would figure out he would frame you Charlie," said Bliss.

"His plan was to scare everyone away so he can have the house all to himself," Benster explained.

"The fog was actually dry ice to make it look real," Bloomy pointed out.

"Yes and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids, you super powered brats and that dog," Alfred said in anger.

"Who are you calling meddling?" Benster asked in offense.

"We maybe super powered but not meddling," said Bloomy.

"It's the second time we have been called meddling," said Bridger.

The officer took Alfred away.

"Thank you very much kids," Charlie said.

"You're welcome sir," said Bridget.

"Hey Scooby thanks for saving Benny and I," Beatie said.

"Yeah, you're a great doggie," Benny added.

"Raww rit rwas nothing," Scooby said in embarrassment.

"Did you really think this house was haunted?" Shaggy asked.

"No, my brother was just making it up," Charlie explained.

"Well the mystery is solved," said Velma.

"Hey guys," everyone heard Richard and I say.

"Mac Richard! These are the mystery solvers Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and their doggie Scooby Doo," the girls and boys all said.

"Hi there I'm Mackenzie but call me Mac for short," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Richard her boyfriend we're their babysitters," Richard explained.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said.

"How old are you guys?" Fred asked.

"Fifteen," said Richard.

"I can't drive until I'm sixteen," I explained.

"Do you guys wanna celebrate for awhile?" Fred asked.

"Sure," we all said.

We had a party at the house it was now nice and clean.

"Good doggie nice doggie," I said petting Scooby.

"Mac loves animals," Richard replied.

"We see what you mean," said Daphne.

"I have animal friends who can talk," I said.

"You do?" Velma asked.

"Yeah Squeaky the mouse, Ears the bunny, and Claws the dragon," I explained.

"Mac is a role model for little kids, everyone who is good all love her," Richard said.

"I'll say," Shaggy added.

"Ran ranimal rlover," Scooby guessed.

"Yeah an animal lover," all of the kids replied. They are right, I am an animal lover, always had, and always will be. Same thing with smaller children.

"We had such a great time catching ghosts isn't that right Binky?" Burnner asked.

"Yes it is Burnner," said Binky.

"We'll see each other again soon," said Booster.

"Yeah but we'll miss you," said Blossom.

"Bye Fred," said the tough Puffs.

"Bye tough kids," said Fred.

"Bye Daphine and Velma," the smart Puffs said.

"Bye smart and charming kids," Daphne and Velma said.

"Bye Shaggy and Scooby," said the sweet Puffs.

"Bye cute Puffs," said Shaggy and Scooby.

"Bye Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred," Richard and I said.

"Bye Mac and Richard," Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred said.

The Mystery agency drove away.

"It was nice meeting them isn't that right Buttercup?" Baxter asked.

"Yes it is Baxter," said Buttercup.

"OH PLEASE!" Richard and I screamed in annoyance.

"Well that was fun," said Boomy.

"Yeah, but now it's done," Bubbles replied.

"Let's go home," Beauster suggested.

"And watch some mystery movies," Beauty added.

"Yeah count me in," Buster agreed.

We went home. The kids told Richard and I about their adventure on the way home, they had so much fun.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you enjoyed it. The next and final five year old PowerPuff story will be where they meet Samurai Jack.**


End file.
